Blessings
by evilregal007
Summary: Cordelia Foxx is going to receive the only thing she has ever wanted in her life.


American horror story: coven

disclaimer: I do not own any part of American horror story

Summary: Cordelia wanted a baby she wanted a family with her late husband whom she now no longer has any love for. When she found out that there was no option for her to be able to ever have children it broke her heart but little does she know of the two tiny surprises she is about to receive.

This is a one shot story.

Six months after the death of her husband and the field attempt to use magic to conceive a child with Hank, Cordelia as the new supreme and still running the academy she still hopes that one day she will be able to have a child of her own she loves taking care of the girls and she treats them as her own and loves them as her own.

Misty Day has become her right hand women in running the academy. "Miss. Cordelia I feel something new in you." Misty could feel two tiny babies growing and ready to be born inside of Cordelia, "Misty my dear what are you talking about there is nothing new."

Two days latter

"MISTY!" Cordelia screamed in pain.

Misty ran up the stairs right to Cordelia's room and flung the double doors wide open to fin Cordelia on the floor slumped over in sever pain.

"Oh Cordelia I knew it you are pregnant and those babies want out."

"No, Misty I am not pregnant it is impossible hank and I tried for a year and nothing ever happened."

"give me your hand" Misty took Cordelia's hand and placed it under hers on her flat stomach, "listen with the pulse in your hand, do you feel that?" Cordelia could feel the two separate heart beats of the babies inside of her, and tears began to fall down her cheeks, Misty helped Cordelia over to her bed and helped her undress and put a white night gown on.

Cordelia was about to receive the biggest blessing she could ever hope and dream for, the pain was overwhelming she could feel it all over her body but she handled it with grace and determination to help her children come out into the world.

Misty sat half on and half off the bed at the bottom of Cordelia's feet ready to help her deliver the babies. "OK you need to push and very hard you need to give it everything you've got, just bear down and push." Zoe entered the room ready to help in any way that she can. "Misty what can I do?", "sit on her right side hold her hand." with that Zoe went right where she was told and sent Cordelia her strength threw their hands to help her stay strong.

"Ok Cordelia push"

Cordelia began to push with all her might and the first baby began to come out in to the world, "that's it one more push" Cordelia pushed and as soon as she felt the baby slip out of her body she let go of Zoe's hand and reached down to pick up her first born just as Misty finished cleaning out the baby's nose and mouth. Cordelia put the baby or her now bare chest, and instantly the baby stopped crying.

"it a girl Cordelia you have a beautiful baby girl." just then a wave of pain hit Cordelia once again, Zoe took the baby and conjured a bassinet to place the baby in.

"Stop pushing Cordelia"

"why?... whats wrong?"

"the cord is around the baby's neck, I need to push it back in just a little so I can get it off the baby's neck if you push the cord could strangle the baby."

"Ok do it please help my baby." Cordelia looked Misty in the eyes with trust and fear.

"this is going to hurt but do not fight it and do not push."

"ok"

"I am right here take whatever you need from me" Zoe sat behind Cordelia held both of her hands and wrapped their arms around Cordelia's chest and her head was on Zoe's left shoulder with her face in Zoe's neck.

As Misty began to push the baby back into Cordelia she did all she could not to scream in pain or to push the baby, as soon as the baby was far enough Misty unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck.

"Ok push Cordelia"

After ten minutes of pushing the baby finally slipped out of Cordelia's body. As soon as the baby was screaming Misty put the baby on Cordelia's chest and Zoe moved from behind her to gather the first baby to bring her over to her mother.

"you have two very beautiful daughters."

After Zoe and Misty cleaned up the room, babies, and Cordelia, Misty sent Zoe to get Madison so they could got to buy baby items. Cordelia sat on the bed with her legs crossed cooing at her daughters.

"well what are you going to name these little angels?" Misty asked as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"I was thinking Deanna Misty Foxx and Charlotte Zoe Foxx." Cordelia looked at Misty with admiration and gratitude. "they need strong names and their middle names sould be after their godmothers who helped bring them into this world."

"oh my that is absolutely wonderful!" Misty looked at Cordelia with a twinkle in her eyes and then left the room to give the new mother time with her new baby's,

both of the baby's have their mothers hair, eyes, and facial features and will be well loved and adored by everyone in the coven.

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
